


Ride 'em Cowgirl

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Bedroom Sex, Canon Character of Color, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Multiple Orgasms, One True Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: This story is based around Mccree and Sombra's relationship. When it came out from Blizzard that Sombra has been spying on Mccree it gave me the idea for a story: what if Sombra had fallen in love with the man she was watching? It picks up right before the events of the christmas comic (where sombra is in the bar with Mccree). Sombra tails Jesse through the city and fearing she lost her mark goes into the bar. After some drunken antics Mccree is kicked out of the bar and Sombra follows after him to make sure he gets home safely. Upon arriving at his home she decides to make her move and confess her love while treating his wounds. As desire grows to strong she forces herself upon him and gives him the ride(s) of his life. After Mccree and Sombra have an intense and steamy few hours of sex Mccree realizes where his feelings lie within himself and he himself falls in love, feeling for her just as she does for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a McSombra (Mccree x Sombra) shipping fic. Be warned that the story is sexual in nature. As I have said with other fics of mine I am open to critiques and criticisms but hateful comments will not be tolerated. Not hate about the way it is written, the characters, the ship, the kinks, none of it. This is the second fic I ever wrote, hope you all enjoy it!

A few hours had past since Jesse Mccree had entered the bar and Sombra was growing impatient. She had been watching him for some time now and had started to grow feelings for him. Realizing that she may have lost his trail she enters the bar. As she opens the bar door an aroma of cigar smoke hits her like a truck. “Ugh, how do people put up with such smells?” She says under breath as she fans her hand infront of her nose trying to rid her nostrils of the scent. The room is dimly lit making it hard for her to see if the man she had been following is still in the room. Suddenly a loud voice echoes over the crowd. “Are you supposed to be challenging me!?” Jesse’s voice calls to an unknown person. A robotic voice replies “You talk so highly of yourself but you don’t show any signs of backing it up.” Jesse downs a shot of whiskey and slams the glass onto the rickety wooden bar top counter. “How do you wanna settle this little situation we got here?” He asks the omnic. “Best 3 out of 5 darts.” The omnic says back in an over confident tone. Jesse gets up from the bar and moves through the already rowdy crowd.

As he approaches the dart board the omnic stops him “ugh ugh uh, you’ve gotta keep that tied behind your back. We can’t have any cheating going on.” The omnic says pointing to his robotic left arm. Jesse smirks and replies “I’ll do you one better” as he takes his serape off and blindfolds himself. The omnic chuckles and looks to the gathering crowd. “He’s gonna disadvantage himself, he doesn’t stand a chance!” The omnic laughs more and the drunken crowd joins in. Sombra moves closer to the crowd and sees Jesse standing in front of the board the dart board with a hand full of darts. Jesse raises his hand in preparation to throw the darts and the omnic grabs him by the hand and shouts “I’ve got first throw!” Jesse lowers his hand and takes a step off to the side. The omnic throws his ten darts into the board scoring 80 points. Jesse steps back in front of the board and throws his darts at the board scoring 81 points. “Had to have been coincidence…lucky bastard.” The omnic mumbled and he crowd gets rowdier as the tension grows. “Bartender, get me another!” Jesse yells turning around not quite facing the bar. The bartender reluctantly pours him another shot and walks it to him.

“You ready for round two?” He yells at the omnic as he downs the shot and slams the glass on the table next to him. The omnic lines up with the board and throws his darts, scoring 77 points. Jesse puts the blindfold back on and throws his darts scoring 70 points, a few of the darts missing the board. “Told you that you were handicapping yourself.” The omnic mocks. Jesse orders a few more shots and the bartender delivers them feeling very weary. They play two more games winning one more each and they come to the final game. The crowd falls silent as they watch in anticipation. The omnic throws his darts at the board and score 87 points. “Beat that, cowboy.” The omnic says mocking him again. Mccree step up to the board again and throws his darts, each one hitting the center, scoring a perfect 100 points. The crowd erupts into cheers and becomes rowdy. “You son of a bitch, you must have cheated!” The omnic screams at him and moves quickly at him but is interrupted by others restraining him. “I haven’t cheated a damn bit, hell I’m drunker than you!” Jesse replies in an angered tone. Some bar goers move to restrain him as he moves towards the omnic.

Jesse and the omnic struggle and then break free running at each other and starting a fist fight. The rest of the crowd joins in and the bar becomes a war zone of people and debris. Sombra manages to get over to the bar and away from the fighting. “Does this happen often?” She asks the bartender. The bartender replies “This is the last time he causes trouble in here!” Sombra looks at him a bit surprised and asks “the cowboy?” The bartender scans the room looking for Mccree and the omnic “no the other one, he is always trying to swindle people.” As the fight rages the omnic pulls a switchblade knife and runs towards Mccree. Jesse dodges the slashes and shoves the omnic to the side as he moves away and draws his revolver. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He says looking at the omnic. “Why’s that, you gonna shoot me?” The omnic replies. Jesse lowers the pistol to his hip and places his left hand on the hammer, beginning to fan it, emptying all six shots into the dart board behind the omnic. The crowd stops fighting and ducks for cover, the omnic shudders in shock and pats his body “You…you missed!” Jesse smirks and points at the board behind the omnic “did I really?” The omnic turns around and sees the dartboard, all six shots had hit the center of the board. The omnic slowly turns back to face Mccree with a scared look on his face.

“Your ass is out! Leave and never come back, you hear!” The bartender yells angrily as he comes out from behind the bar and points at the cowboy as he approaches him. Mccree holsters his pistol and tips his hat “I’ll be on my way then.” He walks towards the door and stumble out onto the sidewalk, tripping from his drunkenness. Sombra follows him a few moments later to find him leaning against a wall while on his knees as he struggles to stand up. She rushes to his side and grabs his right arm and throws it over her shoulder. “Dios mio Jesse.” Sombra says shaking her head as she helps him up. Mccree doesn’t respond to her. “Let’s get you home.” She says as they begin slowly walking to his house. As they walk he stumbles a few times and she kindly assist him in regaining his balance.

After a thirty minute walk they arrive to Mccree’s two story condo. They walk up the gray stone steps to the front door and Sombra lifts up the serape checking for his key. “Where do you keep it?” She mutters to herself. Mccree coughs a few times and in a graveled voice says “keys…pocket.” She opens the pocket on his flannel and sticks her hand in feeling nothing. She sticks her hand into his right hip pocket and feels for the key. Mccree flinches a bit as she grabs something that isn’t quite his keys. She blushes a bit as she continues to hold onto him and a thought pops into her mind. “Dios mio, he’s so big” she thinks to herself. She pulls a lock pick from her pocket and sets Mccree down on the bench by the door. The lock loosens and the door opens up as her lock picking was successful. “Come on Jesse, let’s get you in and out of the cold.” Sombra says as she helps him up off the bench and in the door. She helps him up the stairs and sees an open door, it’s his bedroom, she enter the room and sits him down gently on the bed. “You have a first aid kit anywhere?” She asks him. He points to the connected bathroom door.

She goes into the bathroom and searches under the sink, grabbing out a first aid kit, then going back to tend his wounds. “You really should try to stay out of trouble Jesse.” She says as she opens the kit and uses a cotton pad to dab the cut on his cheek lightly. He sits silent still a bit dazed from the fight. “This is going to sting a little, but you can take it. You’re a tough guy after all.” She says playfully as she puts the cloth overtop the bottle of sterilizing alcohol and flipping the bottle to lather the cloth. Her hand moves to push the cloth to his cheek. Mccree flinches a bit and grits his teeth with a slight hiss as the alcohol goes into his wound and he tries to pull away. Sombra wraps her arm around him and hugs him close as she presses the cloth to his face. “I know it stings mi amor, but it will make you feel better.” She says as she pats his back. He grins a bit feeling comforted.

As she pulls away from him she puts her hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb lightly in a circular motion carefully avoiding his the cut. “Oh mi amor, I have waited a long time to be alone with you.” She says in a relieved voice. “Darlin’ I didn’t quite catch your name.” Mccree replies to her slurring his words a bit. “Ssshhh mi amor, don’t think to hard you’ll just give yourself a headache.” She says in a gentle voice, then leaning in and kissing his lips. He relaxes into the kisses and kisses back. Sombra pulls away from the kiss and say “you taste like whiskey mi amor, how much did you drink?” Mccree chuckles slightly and replies “too much I guess.” She sits on the bed with him and puts her legs over his. “I don’t mind, you taste like a man.” She says playfully as she leans in and kisses his lips again, her hands grab his cheeks as she kisses him deep. Her body begins to warm as she is losing control of herself to her emotions. When they finally pull away from the kiss they pant heavily and she bows her head towards his lap.

With bright red cheeks and an embarrassed tone she says “I bet your lips aren’t the only thing that taste like a real man.” He looks at her a bit confused while breathing heavily still “what…what do you mean darlin’?” Her hand lowers to his lap and she grabs a hold of his bulging pants. “Hey! Hey! What are you doing?” He says as he becomes uneasy. “Mi amor relax, let me make you feel better.” Mccree begins to shift as he is uneasy about her intentions. “Darlin’ please I’m not in the mood.” He says as he lightly pushes her away. “Mi amor you have no idea how long I have searched for you, how long I have…longed for you. After that kiss I feel as if it was written in stone, we are…meant to be.” She says in a slightly disappointed tone and desire in her voice. “Darlin’ I’m sorry but I’m just not in the mood.” He replies to her in a shifting tone.

She sighs and grabs his hands, pulling them to her breasts, as she looks into his eyes and confesses to him. “Mi amor, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I never felt so close to someone that was so far away. Now that I am here I don’t intend to let you slip from my heart.” She says as she moves her legs to straddle his. “Look I have a pounding headache, I’m not in the mood for this.” He tells her as his voice grows more annoyed with her playful antics. “Jesse I didn’t want to do this but it looks like I have to.” She says as she raises her right hand and purple beams move from her fingertips to his robotic arm as she hacks him, turning the yellow glow to a neon purple. Then she undoes his belt quickly and slides it through the back belt loop, restraining his human hand behind his back. “Mi amor, you don’t know this but I always get what I want. Besides, I know something else that could use a good pounding!” She exclaims playfully.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He asks as his headache makes it difficult to concentrate. “Oh mi amor, I think you know what I mean.” She says as she moves to kiss him passionately again and her hands rub up and down his chest. His face goes dark red in embarrassment and anger. “Stop it, I ain’t in the mood!” He growls at her. Her right hand moves to his face and her fingertips walk along his jawline towards his ear. “Mi amor you’re quite feisty,I love it!” She exclaims as she begins to feel even warmer and grows wet. His bulge pressed against her as she straddles him and she moans lightly while shivering. “That’s…the spirit…Jesse.” Her moaning voice whispers into his ear. She hops off his lap and begins undoing his pants, then grabbing his legs and pulling them halfway off. “Hey! I told you to quit it!” He growls again. Suddenly his robotic arm punches him in the jaw.

“Ah! How the hell did that happen?” He asks as he tries to stretch his jaw feeling the pain. “I hacked you Jesse, I told you I always get what I want.” She replies as she moves back towards him. “Would you like me to make it feel better?” She asks in a playful manner. “How the hell are you gonna do that?” He responds as he struggles to free his hand. She leans down to him and his hacked arm is forced to grope her breast as she caresses his face. “Looking back to his lap she sees some movement. “It looks like this is helping, mi amor. Maybe this will help even more.” She says as she takes off her jacket and raises up her tight light purple cotton tank top, revealing her breasts to him, then forcing his mouth open and sticking one of her breasts into it. “Go on, suckle. It will make you and I both feel better.” She says playfully as she wraps her arms around his head and running her fingers through his thick brown mane. Reluctantly he suckles on her breast and he begins to grow more and more aroused. “You’re doing good but the other one could use some attention.” She jokes with him as she puts her other breast into his mouth.

He suckles on her other breast as she introduces it to his mouth and she moans as her nipples are becoming painfully hard. His tongue dances with her nipple as he suckles and his hacked arm moves to massage her other breast while he suckles. “Oh dios mio, mi amor.” Sombra moans out loudly. “Keep…keep doing that!” She says feeling a building pressure in her breasts. Jesse continues to suckle and grope her and suddenly she begins to lactate. Jesse tries to pull away but she grips his head tight to her breasts. “Mi amor, you’re milking me.” She says happily as her lactating breast begins to fill his mouth. “Swallow, milk is good for strong bones!” Her playful voice moans seductively. Jesse swallows her breast milk with a few long gulps and then she allows him to pull away from her teet. He gasps a few times trying to catch his breath.

“How did my milk taste, mi amor?” She asks she stares down into his eyes. “Fine I guess.” He responds still not in the mood to have sex. “Fine!? All you have to say to the woman who loves you is that she tastes fine!?” Her voice raises as she becomes upset by his response. “If that’s how you feel I’m just gonna have to punish you mi amor!” She exclaims seductively as she moves away from him and grabs his pants again yanking them completely off to reveal his stiff throbbing erection. “Oh mi amor, I am gonna have fun with this.” She says as she grabs his cock in her hand and slowly jerks it up and down with a tight grip. He groans feeling her grasping him tight as she massages him. “St-stop it…right now.” He moans out trying to hide how pleasured he feels.

She stops jerking him as her hand rests at the base of him and readjusts her tank top, pulling it back down and then under her breasts, and it makes them appear even perkier than before as they pop back out. She angles his shaft upwards as she leans her face close to it, sticking her tongue out, licking lightly from the base to the head of his cock. He shivers feeling the light tonguing she is doing. Seeing him shiver she holds her tongue lightly against the head of his shaft and wiggles it lightly from side to side. “Please…stop…teasing…me.” Jesse’s groans break the silence in the bedroom. Some precum oozes out of him and she moves her tongue to catch it. The precum rolls slowly onto her tongue and she slowly tucks it back in her mouth. “Mmmmm, I knew you would taste good mi amor, but this isn’t what I wanna taste.” She says desirably as she flips her head sideways in a cute manner and plunges her face back against the base of his shaft, lathering it in her saliva, while she holds him steady by the head of his cock.

As she turns her head back upright she sticks her tongue back out and presses it firmly to his shaft and moves back up to his head from the base. When she gets to the head of his shaft she rears her head back, tongue still resting under the head, and wraps her lips over top of him. “Oh my god!” Jesse moans out as her lips engulf the head of his cock. She begins to rock her mouth back and forth over the head of his throbbing cock as he moans and groans from the sensation. Her cheeks begin to blush as she slowly plunges down onto him and her lips lather him in her saliva, leaving a glistening coating on his skin. Jesse’s body shivers and flinches as Sombra sucks him off. “Please…you’re gonna make me…” He groans out and hearing his words she begins to move quicker to get him to climax. As he approaches climax he groans more intensely nearly whimpering from the growing sensation and she pulls her mouth off of him but continuing to jerk him quickly. “I’m gonna…aaauuuggghhh!!! Oh my god! Nnnggghhh! Nnnggghhh! Aaauuuggghhh god!!!” Jesse growls as he delivers a large cumshot to her chest and he leans back on the bed while his body arches. “Good boy, but we’re not finished yet.” Sombra says playfully as she gets up and sits on the bed, straddling his lap again.

“Jesse I’m your vaquera and you are my bronco!” She says taking his cowboy hat and placing it on her head. “Hey give that back.” He groans still worn out. She peels off her tanktop and uses it to clean off her chest, tossing the shirt aside afterwards. “I’m your vaquera Jesse, don’t I look cute?” Sombra says flaunting herself in the cowboy hat playfully while still straddling his lap and untying his hand. “You look…you look pretty damn good.” He replies trying to catch his breath. She blushes and places her hands on her body, slowly sliding them down from her sides to her belly, then down between her legs. As she rubs her thighs the urge becomes too strong and she rips a hole in her neon purple leggings, right between her legs. “Jesse get ready to buck like a wild horse.” She says as she grabs his cock and moves herself into position to ride him.

With a quick drop she slides all the way down onto his massive meaty member and they both let out large gasps as he stretches her warm wet pussy. She pauses for a moment and then looks down into his eyes. “Buck Jesse! Buck like a wild bronco!” She exclaims as she raises slightly from his lap, wrapping her hands behind his neck, her fingers interlocking. He places his hands on her hips and begins thrusting slowly and picking up his pace until he is thrusting hard and vigorously. As he thrusts fast and hard she moans uncontrollably. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh fuck! Just like that, just like that mi amor! Harder, harder! Faster, faster! Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Her voice nearing a high pitched squeal as she rides him so crazily.

“Who’s my vaquera?” He grunts out as he moans and groans while she bounces on his lap. “I am mi amor! I’m your vaquera! I’m your vaquera!” She exclaims feeling his grip tighten and his fingers dig into her waist as he speeds his thrust as fast as he can. Sombra’s body quivers and shakes uncontrollably. She wraps her arms tightly around his head as she falls against him and she lets out an intense orgasmic moan. He stops thrusting and holds himself deep inside her as she orgasms and he holds her tight. “”Jesse…mi amor.” Her voice faintly emits as her body still shakes and quivers. “Yeah?” He asks back breathing heavy. “You…made me…orgasm mi amor.” She whispers as she rests onto him.

“Mi amor, be my vaquero!” She says placing the cowboy hat back on his head. “With pleasure darlin’.” He replies as he begins thrusting again. “That’s not my hack!” She thinks to herself and realizing it had worn off she bites her lower lip as the pleasure is so intense, realizing that now it is all his own actions. “Come on Jesse! I know you wanna let it out!” She moans as his grunting grows louder and he begins approaching climax again. He thrusts vigorously and he grits his teeth and clenches his eyes. Right before climax his cock falls out of her and with a final thrust his cock rests between her ass cheeks as he shoots another large load, onto her ass and spandex leggings, while he groans loudly. The cum creating a large wet pool on her ass that soaks through the leggings. “Dios mio mi amor, it looks like we’re gonna need to get you off again. This time you need to make sure you deliver your love inside me.” She says as she turns her head and tries to look at her bottom. “You really think I have it in me?” He asks as his arms fall to his sides. “I know you do mi amor, besides you’re still as hard as titanium. BOOP!” She says with a giggle as she booped his nose lightly. “Well I sure as hell don’t get whiskey dick.” He jokes with her.

He fastens his hat securely as he moves her onto the bed, faced down with her ass in the air, ripping the leggings completely off and cleaning her up with them. As he positions himself behind her he asks “now what was that you said about something else needing a good poundin’.” She blushes turning her head to look over her shoulder at him. “Mi amor, you sure know how to get a woman going.” Her voice faintly groans as she grows more anxious for him. Jesse grabs onto her bottom with one hand while he uses the other to guide himself into her with a nice quick thrust. “Ugh! Oh fuck…” He groans as he slams his cock into her pussy while it drips wet soaking the bed sheet in her lust and desire. Jesse thrusts quick and hard as he holds her hips tight while grunting and moaning pleasurably. After some time he begins to slow his thrusts and he wraps his arms around her waist, resting deep inside her.

“Why did you stop, mi amor?” She asks in a gentle voice. He loosens his arms and he pulls himself from her as he gets up from the bed. “Mi amor what are you doing?” The sound of her voice growing to sound needier. He extends a hand to her and helps her from the bed. As she stands close to his chest he pulls her into a kiss and she loses herself to the moment. They start to move towards the wall behind her and they come to a sudden stop as he pins her against it. “Mi amor what are you -” She is cut off as he quickly kisses her again and then drops down between her legs. He grabs her by the legs and hoists her off the ground, placing her on his shoulders, she tries to steady herself by grabbing the wall as she is forcefully lifted. “Mi amor…eat up!” She says as shudders in excitement looking down at him as he looks up at her.

He smirks as he lowers his head towards her body. His mouth opens as it meets with her body. “Dios mio mi amor!’ She moans as he begins to please her with his mouth. He grips her legs tight as she shifts and shivers on his shoulders, her legs flailing with every lick and suck. “Dios mio, dios mio!” Her voice reaches a high pitch, nearly crying, as she feels the intense sensation of pleasure. His tongue stimulates her clitorous and moves into her vaginal walls as he feasts. “Dios mio! Dios mio! Mi amor! I’m…I’m cumming!” She moans with a cry of pleasure, her body shaking and quivering even more than her first orgasm, and she squeals while biting her lower lip. “Mi amor…” Her whisper floats into his ear as her body lays limp overtop of his head and her arms rest on his shoulders.

After giving her time to catch her breath he lifts her off of his shoulders and gently sets her down as he stands back up in front of her and begins to kiss her deeply. They both moan as their tongues dance with one and other. As they break away from the kiss his right hand lifts her left leg, her back pressed against the wall, he plunges himself back into her. “Oh fuck!” He groans loudly as her pussy lips grip onto his shaft tightly. “Mi amor! Fuck me harder!” She moans as he thrusts rough and hard into her body. Her raised leg wraps around his waist, her toes curl and her fingers claw into his back, as she experiences a euphoria of pleasure. His thrusts began to slow after ten minutes of vigorous activity and he starts to breath heavily. “Mi amor, don’t push yourself too far. We can’t have you passing out.” She says playfully.

His hands press against the wall in fists as he breaths in and out trying to gather himself from the lightheadedness. “I just…need a moment.” He pants as his head rests on her shoulder. She grabs his hat again places it on her head as she strokes his cheek, running her hand through his beard. “Mi amor, lay down on the bed and relax. I wanna ride your love out of you again!” Her voice grows seductive as she pushes him onto the bed in a playful manner. “Now listen Jesse, I wanna hear you say that catch phrase of yours when you climax.” She says as she flaunts herself in front of him. “What do you mean?” He asks as he begins to calm down. “You know, the one that has to do with time silly.” She replies as she straddles his lap again sits on his lap, his cock resting against her pussy. He chuckles a bit and responds “if you say so darlin’.”

“Now make me your vaquera again!” She says as she grabs his cock and slaps it against her bottom a few times. Her body lifts from him a bit and she slides him back inside her as she slams her body against his. “Dios mio! Mi amor, lay back and relax and let’s get that off you.” She says pushing his shoulders down to the bed gently and ripping his flannel off of him. Her hands press against his chest as lifts herself and begins to ride him picking up speed with every bounce. “Dios mio! Dios mio, mi amor!” She moans as she rides him crazily.

As he approaches climax for the third time he begins to groan and growl in pain. “Say it Jesse! I know you can do it, mi amor!” Her voice starts to squeal as she begs him. “It’s…high…” He thrusts with her bouncing as he gets closer to release. “High…high…nnnggghhh…aaauuuggghhh fuck!” He growls intensely, the scream echoing through his home. “Noon…oh fuck it’s high…noon.” His voice whispers silently as his head rears back and he gasps trying to catch his breath. Sombra’s body arches as she feels him filling her up, over filling her, with his last and largest orgasm.

“That was amazing mi amor.” She whispers as she lifts his head to hers and kisses his lips. Then she spins around on his lap and his body fidgets feeling the movement. He tries to lift her off of him and she grabs his hands. “No no no mi amor. Leave it in, I want you to fall asleep inside me.” She says as she rolls on her side and pulls him with her. He wraps an arm around her waist as he spoons her, his cock still inside her pussy, and she moves his hand from her waist to her breast. Jesse smiles slightly as he rests his head with hers and she pulls a blanket over their bodies. “I love you darlin’.” He says as he snuggles her close. “I love you too, mi amor. I know you won’t remember me because you’re drunk, so when you wanna reach me look in your contacts for mi amor.” She says as she grabs his cellphone and puts her number into it, labeling herself as “mi amor,” then setting it down on the nightstand. “Get some rest mi amor, you deserve it.” She says as she pats him on his hip. He squeezes her breast in his hand as he embraces her closer and begins to fall asleep. “Good boy mi amor, I will always be you vaquera.” Her voice quietly whispers as she nestles into him and then falls asleep with him.


End file.
